The Return of City Hunter
by JustWannaBeAnonymous
Summary: Lee Yoon Sung and Kim Na Na are back to Korea to start a new life as family. This is how they meet back with their friends after spending three years in America.


**The Return of City Hunter**

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction of City Hunter, so please bear with me.**** This oneshot is just what I imagined would happen after the drama. Enjoy!**

* * *

A black convertible stopped in front of a coffee shop. The passenger side door was opened from the inside. Kim Na Na stepped out of the car and looked back to the driver's seat. She smiled at her husband for two years, Lee Yoon Sung.

"You'll come back in an hour, right?" she asked Yoon Sung to confirm their plan. Yoon Sung smirked at her.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Two hours top," he said to reassure her. "After I'm done with this work thing, I'll meet you here. Tell her I say hi," he ended the sentence in earnest voice. Na Na smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure. See you later," she said, closing the car door and stepping back. She waved her hand until the car drove out. She looked at the car until it disappeared at the corner of the road. Na Na turned around and looked at the coffee shop's sign.

'Da Hye's' was written on the sign. Na Na smiled to herself. It had been three years since she saw the ex-president's daughter. Choi Da Hye had been a difficult teenager and had always made Na Na's old job as her bodyguard hard. However, Da Hye was still a good and cute kid and had been a good friend to Na Na. Moreover, she was Yoon Sung's stepsister. That meant she was Na Na's sister-in-law even though they were not exactly normal family.

Since Yoon Sung had asked her to come with him to America, Na Na hadn't been in touch with her old friends in Korea. That had been a difficult time for her and Yoon Sung. Both of them had lost fathers around that time. Her father had died after ten years of comma and his adopted father had died because of the City Hunter's commotion. He had decided to go to America for his mother's health and had asked Na Na to come with him. Since her father's death, Na Na didn't have anything that tied her in Korea anymore. That was why she had come with him, his mother, and Suk Jin-ajuhssi to America.

Na Na braced herself before walking toward the front door of the coffee shop. She took a deep breath to prepare herself before opening the coffee shop's door. She hadn't been in touch with Da Hye, but according to Yoon Sung, Da Hye had known about Yoon Sung's status as her brother. Na Na had to prepare herself before meeting Da Hye again. She didn't know how the younger woman would react to her presence. The ex-president slash Yoon Sung's biological father had known about Na Na and Yoon Sung's wedding. He had sent a congratulation card to America for them. Along with the card, he had also sent a letter. In the letter, he had written that he had explained Yoon Sung's connection with him to his family. He had wanted to remind Yoon Sung that Yoon Sung would be always welcome in his family.

When she opened the front door, several 'welcome's were said by the waiters. She looked around the shop. It was a cozy coffee shop with several customers at their own tables. There were a few empty tables in the middle of the shop while the ones near the windows were full. One of the barista was looking at her. Na Na walked towards her.

"Welcome to Da Hye's. What do you want to order?" the barista said with a polite smile on her face. Na Na smiled back.

"One regular frozen cappuccino, please," she said politely. "Umm.. I want to meet Choi Da Hye. Is she here?" she asked carefully."I heard that she was around." The barista frowned a little.

"The boss?" she asked hesitantly. "Why do you want to meet her?" she asked Na Na.

"She was my old friend. I was her bodyguard once when her father was still the president," Na Na explained readily. She knew that the barista wouldn't let anyone to meet Da Hye easily. After hearing Na Na's explanation, the barista looked shocked.

"Oh. I'll let her know about you, Miss. Can I ask your name, so I can tell her?" the barista asked.

"I'm Kim Na Na," Na Na said, handing the barista several won to pay for the cappuccino. The barista received the money and handed Na Na the cappuccino.

"Here is your cappuccino, Miss. Please sit at the table. I'll let the boss know about you immediately," the barista said politely. Na Na smiled and thanked her before walking to one of the empty table.

Na Na took her seat. She sipped her cappuccino little by little while she was waiting for Da Hye. Da Hye was the easiest old friend that she could find because Yoon Sung always checked on his father. That was why Na Na had decided to come here after they came back to Korea. She didn't know any news about Shin Eun Ah or her husband, Go Gi Jun. After several minutes of waiting, someone gasped behind her. Na Na turned her head around and found Da Hye with an opened mouth.

"Unnie!" she exclaimed before ran towards Na Na. Da Hye opened her arms and threw them around Na Na. "When did you come back?" she asked with excited smile. Na Na smiled back. She felt relief that Da Hye could still act normal around her.

"A couple of days ago," Na Na said while Da Hye took a seat on one of the empty chairs around the table.

"Did you come back with oppa? Are you here to stay?" Da Hye asked impatiently. The way she called Yoon Sung 'oppa' made Na Na smiled. Da Hye and Yoon Sung had never actually acquainted as brother and sister, but it seemed Da Hye didn't really care. To her, Yoon Sung was still an oppa even though they hadn't been raised together.

"Yes, I'm here with Yoon Sung-ssi," Na Na answered. But, before she could continue, Da Hye opened her mouth again.

"Are you gonna stay here or you just come to visit?" she looked so impatient, but excited.

"Yoon Sung-ssi got a promotion in his office. He can move back here because of that. So, we're planning to stay here," Na Na explained.

"Ah.. that's so great! I'm so happy to hear that you're gonna stay. I missed you so much, Unnie!" Da Hye said, holding Na Na's hands with both of her hands. Na Na couldn't help but smiled seeing Da Hye's reaction. Da Hye was still a spoiled but kind kid in her eyes. Suddenly Da Hye looked confused. "But, where is oppa?" she asked, as if she just remembered that Yoon Sung wasn't there.

"Ah.. Yoon Sung has something to do in his office. He has to prepare something before starting to work on Monday. By the way, he said hi," Na Na explained. "Da Hye-ya, do you keep in touch with Shin Eun Ah-ssi?" she asked carefully.

"Eun Ah-unnie? Yes, of course. She and Go Gi Jun-ssi always come here on the weekends," Da Hye answered readily. "Do you want to meet them? I can call them," she offered immediately.

"Yes, please if you don't mind. It has been long time since I meet you and Eun Ah-ssi. I missed you all," Na Na answered back.

"Okay. Wait here a moment, okay Unnie? I'll get my phone at my office," Da Hye said energetically before standing up. "Oh, will oppa come here?" she asked. Na Na nodded her head.

"Yeah. He'll be here in a couple of hours," she answered. Da Hye's smile widened.

"Okay. Wait a moment, Unnie," she said before walking away.

Na Na watched Da Hye disappeared into the back of the coffee shop before sipping her cappuccino again. Her phone suddenly rang. She checked the screen and found Suk Jin-ajuhssi's name on the screen. Na Na accepted the call. Suk Jin just wanted to let her know that the plane that would bring him and Yoon Sung's mother was ready to take off. Na Na and Yoon Sung had been back in Korea before Suk Jin and Yoon Sung's mother, so Yoon Sung could deal with the preparation of the move. He and Na Na had prepared the house, so it would be ready when his mother came. After reassuring Suk Jin-ajuhssi that she and Yoon Sung would pick them up in the airport that evening, Na Na ended the phone call.

A few minutes later, Da Hye came back to the table. She told Na Na that Shin Eun Ah would come immediately. Na Na asked Da Hye how Shin Eun Ah was and why she wasn't at work.

"Go Gi Jun-ssi asked her to stop working after their child was born because being a bodyguard was dangerous. You know, about the shield for bullets thing. So, after they had their child, Eun Ah-unnie stopped working," Da Hye explained. Na Na nodded her head.

"I see. How old is their child? A boy or girl?" Na Na asked excitedly.

"It's a girl. Her name is Go Hye Rin. She had her first birthday a couple of months back," Da Hye answered quickly. "She's so cute, Unnie. She likes playing with my hair every time I hold her," she beamed. That made Na Na chuckled. "Oh, what about you, Unnie? Are you and oppa gonna give me a niece soon?" That made Na Na laughed, but there was a slight blush across her cheeks.

"Well, I don't know if it's a niece or nephew," she said nonchalantly. Da Hye gasped when she heard it.

"You're pregnant?" she exclaimed loudly, making Na Na glanced around consciously. Several of the customers were glancing their way.

"Da Hye-ya," Na Na scolded her lightly. Da Hye giggled.

"Sorry, Unnie. I'm just so happy. How far along are you?" she asked curiously. Na Na blushed shyly.

"Just a couple of months. That's one of the reason we decide to move back here. Yoon Sung-ssi and I want this child to be born here," Na Na explained.

"Aaawww.. I'm so happy hearing it, Unnie. Congratulations!" Da Hye said with a wide smile on her face. "I can't wait to be called Aunty Da Hye. Hye Rin can't call me that yet. She was just still babbling around," she added, making Na Na chuckled.

They continued to exchange news. Na Na told her about her old job as judo instructor. She had wanted to get a job similar to that one, but Yoon Sung prohibited her because of the pregnancy. He agreed to let her back to work after the child was born. Da Hye told Na Na about her new boyfriend. He was a law student who often came to the coffee shop. He had finally been brave enough to ask Da Hye out a couple of months back. And since then they had been dating. When Da Hye started telling Na Na about their date, Shin Eun Ah was stepping inside the shop.

Na Na smiled brightly when she saw her old colleague holding a toddler on her hip. Shin Eun Ah smiled back to Na Na when she walked toward the table. She sat the toddler on one of the seat before walking around the table to hug Na Na.

"Kim Na Na-ssi. Ah, it's so good to see you again," Shin Eun Ah exclaimed while hugging Na Na.

"Eun Ah-ssi. I missed you," Na Na said back, patting Eun Ah's back lightly. After they exchanged hug, Eun Ah greeted Da Hye. Eun Ah picked her daughter from the chair before sitting. She sat the toddler on her lap. Na Na greeted the toddler by holding her little hand gently. She smiled at the toddler while Hye Rin grinned back at Na Na. The toddler cooed looking at Na Na.

"Ohh she likes you, Na Na-ssi," Eun Ah commented, seeing her daughter's reaction to Na Na.

"Does she?" Na Na asked, still holding Hye Rin's little hand. "She's so cute, Eun Ah-ssi. She looks so much like you," she commented back without turning her eyes from the toddler. "_Annyeong_," she cooed to the toddler which earned her a giggle. Hye Rin's giggle made the women around her chuckled.

"You should've seen her in a little hanbok. She looked super cute," Da Hye informed Na Na. Na Na asked for details and Da Hye explained the first birthday celebration with Eun Ah added for once in a while. "Your baby will be so cute too, Unnie," Da Hye added to Na Na, making Na Na smiled and blushed all at once.

"You're pregnant, Na Na-ssi?" Eun Ah asked, looking surprised. Na Na nodded her head. "You didn't even tell me about your wedding and now you're already pregnant?" she asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, Eun Ah-ssi. It was just a small wedding. We were trying to start fresh back then, so we didn't contact our friends here. So sorry," Na Na said regretfully. Eun Ah smiled understandingly.

"It's okay. I guessed you were so sad after your father's death, huh?" she said. No one knew about Yoon Sung's relationship with Lee Jin Pyo beside the family, so Eun Ah didn't know about Yoon Sung's grieve. "So, by the way how far along are you?" Eun Ah asked, getting back to the cheerful topic.

"It's my tenth week," Na Na answered.

They continued to tell each other about their lives. Sometimes Da Hye got back to work, but she came back quickly after her work done. Before they knew it, a couple of hours had passed. A familiar tall man suddenly walked into the shop. Na Na who sat facing the front door saw him first. She smiled brightly at her husband, making the other women turned their heads as well.

"Oppa!" Da Hye exclaimed excitedly, standing up from her seat. She walked toward a surprised Yoon Sung and hugged him. Yoon Sung looked really surprised at first, but he tried to act normal and hugged Da Hye back. "I missed you, oppa," she said, steeping back slightly to look at Yoon Sung's face.

"Da Hye-ya," he said softly to his little stepsister with small smile on his face. He turned his head and saw another woman at the table with his wife. "Oh Shin Eun Ah-ssi, hello," he greeted politely, nodding his head slightly.

"Lee Yoon Sung-paksanim," Eun Ah exclaimed, looking surprised. "Why did Da Hye call you oppa?" she asked. Da Hye looked stunned while Na Na and Yoon Sung glanced at each other nervously. No one knew besides the family about Yoon Sung's status as the ex-president's illegitimate son.

"Umm.. After the tutoring session, it just feels like he's my oppa, Eun Ah-unnie. So, I call him oppa," Da Hye explained. The reason sounded lame to Yoon Sung's ears, but Eun Ah looked satisfied.

"Oh, I see," Eun Ah said simply.

"Ah, who is this?" Yoon Sung asked, indicating the toddler. He was trying to distract Eun Ah from asking more about the oppa thing.

"This is Hye Rin, my daughter," Eun Ah introduced proudly. Yoon Sung smiled and took the toddler's hand.

"Hello," he said gently. He acted awkward toward children, but he still liked them. Hye Rin cooed to Yoon Sung. That made Na Na beamed.

"Isn't she cute?" she asked her husband. Yoon Sung turned to her. He walked toward his wife and kissed the crown of her head lightly before taking the empty seat beside her.

"She's cute. How old is she?" he asked Eun Ah.

"Almost fifteen months," Eun Ah answered proudly. "I heard that you guys are gonna have a baby too. Congratulations!" she said to Yoon Sung. He smiled.

"Thank you," he said politely.

The women started another conversation again while Yoon Sung just accompanied his wife. After exchanging contact numbers and planning another outing, they were finally ready to leave. Yoon Sung opened the car door for Na Na before he walked toward the driver side. Na Na waved at Da Hye and Eun Ah before the car set out.

In the car Na Na asked about the meeting that Yoon Sung had gone to. He told her how the meeting went. When he was describing to her about his job, breaking news was showed on the small screen from the dashboard of the car. The breaking news was about one of the biggest company in Korea that did tax evasion. Yoon Sung stopped talking and just listened to the news. He frowned slightly while glancing at the screen. Na Na noticed his behavior.

"You hate it, don't you?" she said gently. Her words made Yoon Sung turned to her for a second before looking back to the road.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"You hate the injustice like that, don't you?" she asked, indicating the news. "You started as the city hunter because of the revenge, but you did it naturally. It's always in your nature to go against the injustice," she commented, observing her husband's reaction. She waited, but Yoon Sung didn't say anything. "Why don't you do something about them?" she suggested lightly. She could see the tension in Yoon Sung's body.

"I can't do that. I can't risk our family's safety for that again," he said firmly.

"But I'm not in danger anymore. All that time, you protected me from your father, not from the men who you captured," Na Na tried to make a reason.

"Do you forget that Chon Jae Man's man kidnapped you?" Yoon Sung fired back.

"Then, don't get caught. Just do it behind the scene. Don't do something dangerous. Just work on the evidence and send them to the prosecutors' office," Na Na said, making Yoon Sung frowned at her.

"Are you seriously suggesting that I become city hunter again?" Yoon Sung asked in disbelief. Na Na sighed and didn't answer instantly.

"I just know that you hate the injustice and you're capable to handle them. I just thought that maybe you'd like to do that again. There are many people like me out there that are being treated unfairly. I just thought that maybe you can help them," she said quietly before stopping for a minute. "Forget I said anything. You're right, it's too dangerous," she added quickly. However, without her knowing, some ideas were forming in Yoon Sung's mind.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please write comment in the box below to let me know what you think about this story. Thank you for your time :)**


End file.
